


Earth Birthday

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You throw Kara an Earth birthday party and at the end you propose to her.





	Earth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You smiled as you watched your girlfriend talk to Lena. It was Kara’s Earth birthday and you threw a party for her. You were also planning on proposing to Kara towards the end of the party. To say you were nervous was an understatement. 

Alex walks over to you, she placed her hand on your shoulder. “You have heart eyes, (Y/N).” She laughs.

You blush. “I can’t help it.” You looked away from Kara and looked at Alex. “What if she says no?” You whispered.

Alex knew that you were going to ask Kara to marry you, she helped you set everything up. While you set up the apartment, Alex took Kara out to spend the day with her. 

“She will, Kara loves you.” Alex gives you a small smile before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into a side hug.

xxxxx

It was starting to get late, you were next to Kara as she talked to J’onn. Kara had her arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close. Kara placed a kiss on your temple before going back to talk to J'onn. 

You looked over at Alex as shewas talking with Lena. Alex looked over at you, she smiled and gave you a small nod. 

“I’m sorry, J’onn.” You looked at him, giving him a small smile. “But could I talk to Kara for a moment?” 

“Of course.” He smiled before walking over to Alex and Lena. You took Kara’s hand in yours and took her to the bedroom you shared. 

Kara had a worried look on her face. “Is everything alright, babe?”

You nodded and gave Kara’s hand a squeeze before you got down on one knee, you took out the beautiful engagement ring that you picked out. “Kara, the day we met was one of the best days of my life. You make my life so much more brighter. I can’t see my life without you in it, I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed next to you every night. I want to do so many other things with you.” You bit your lip. “What I’m trying to say is, Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

“Yes. A million times yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Kara wrapped her arms around you as soon as you stood up.

You pulled away just enough to put the ring on her finger. Kara suddenly pulled you into a passionate kiss, you placed your hands on her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

“We have to tell the others!” Kara said excitedly as she pulled you back into the other room where everyone else was. You couldn’t stop smiling, you were going to marry the love of your life. 


End file.
